With the ever-growing chemical industry, chemical storage and transportation may pose a threat to neighboring communities should there be an accidental release. In order to safeguard the workers and communities, agencies such as the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) and the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) have made it mandatory for all industrial facilities to comply with their listed rules and regulations. The Emergency Planning and Community Right-to-know Act (EPCRA) requires that the public be given access to information on chemicals at individual facilities for emergency planning in case of episodic releases at the site. A large number of state-of-the-art modeling technologies and engineering tools have been developed and are readily available to successfully predict and track a cloud or plume of a chemical during an accidental release using information on the release scenario and the meteorological data at the time of release. These models provide an assessment of the impact of a release and are useful for emergency planning in order to save lives and resources in the event of a release.
After the events of Sep. 11, 2001, the paradigm has shifted to predicting an intentional release of a toxic chemical, which has potentially high impact if the targets are public locations such as football stadiums, shopping malls, and army bases located either domestically or internationally. In such cases, identification of the source location and the rate of release becomes a big challenge for hazmat personnel tasked with responding to the chemical attack. This is in great contrast to situations involving an accidental chemical release where the source of a release is known, or, in most cases, can be quickly identified. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for quickly and reliably predicting the source of an intentional release of a hazardous substance.